Karaoke Night
by So then this happened
Summary: The team goes to a pub for some relaxation, and gets forced into singing Karaoke. Set some time after Cyberwoman and continuing on through Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. Some spoilers for those episodes if you haven't seen them (but I might be paranoid about that. I wasn't sure how to rate this one so I went with M just to be safe. Slight Janto and Ianto/Tosh friendship.


"Well Harkness that is the last time I take your advice on where to start an incision on an alien body" groused Owen.

"Hey! How was I to know the thing would explode?" laughed Jack.

Turning around to face the captain, Owen shot him a glare "Goop, Jack. Explode alien goop. All over me and my lab!"

Everyone was giggling at the medic's reaction and at the memory of seeing Owen covered head to toe in mucous-like goo shaded a retch inducing yellow-green. The poor doctor had simply stood stock still, his hands outstretched and frozen in the position they were in when he made the cut into the dead alien body on the table. It had been a very comical sight, until Owen went into a rage that had only just now started to subside. Jack had suggested they all go out to relax a bit mainly for Owen's sake which was where they were now. Walking huddled together to beat the chill of the night and heading over to a pub they hadn't gone to in ages. All of them still feeling the bubbles of laughter in their throat, minus Owen, they walked into the pub with large grins on their faces. Even Ianto was taking particular delight in seeing his teammate shudder on occasion at the memory of being covered in that alien goop. As soon as they were all inside the pub, their faces dropped.

"Wha' the 'ell is this?" Owen exclaimed, his accent thick with his sour mood.

"It's beautiful" Jack replied.

"Bit busy isn't it?" Gwen commented.

Jack just smiled at all the happy faces around him and sent a curvy blonde waitress a wink.

"I think I remember why we don't come here on Tuesday nights anymore" Toshiko piped up.

"Karaoke Night" supplied Ianto with a nod of his head to the sign near the small stage.

"No shit" Spat Owen.

The entire pub seemed to be packed to capacity and then some. Gwen and Tosh seemed to be hesitant about deciding if they wanted to stay or not, clutching their bags close so they didn't bump into anyone. On one hand it was really crowded and they weren't used it, on the other they didn't spend much time around 'normal' people enough. Ianto seemed indifferent, waiting patiently for the group to decide what to do and mapping out the route to all the pubs in the area in his head. He did spot a girl in the far corner with a stunning smile and thought it wouldn't be so bad to stay here. Jack was, well, he was Jack. Currently he was flashing his perfect teeth in a wide smile at everything he saw. He loved when he got to see life in the 21st century happen around him. Gwen had been right; he had spent too much time down in the secluded hub.

"Right, well I'm not staying" Owen spun on his heels and walked right back to the door but was stopped by a very large bouncer.

" 'scuse me mate but you're in my way" he tried to control how angry he sounded but didn't think it worked.

With a deep and throaty voice the bouncer, who looked like all he did for a living was lift lorries and was a full head taller than Jack, said, "Nobody leaves here without singing the blues."

"What?" Owen wasn't hearing this, this man was obviously joking.

"Nobody leaves here without singing the blues" came the repeated reply and the bouncer pointed to the sign at the door.

Tonight At "The Tap"!

Karaoke Lock In

No One Leaves Without Singing!

Everyone stared at the sign, unmoving except for Ianto who nodded and seemed to accept the situation they were in before the others had fully processed it then leaned in and asked "Does it have to be the blues?"

The bouncer threw his head back and laughed jocularly "No, that's just that line from that movie where we got the idea from." He looked at their blank expressions "You know, the one about them kids in America who get lost in a city and they have these bad guys chasing 'em?" Still they all looked blank. "With the sitter?"

"Adventures in Babysitting?" Jack and Ianto spoke in unison. Then looked at each other in surprise.

"That's the one!" The bouncer grinned.

The team turned around and looked at each other.

"Ok, Ianto acquire us a table preferably in a corner. Owen, you and Gwen are on drinks and Toshiko and I will deal with coats" Jack immediately began to give orders and the team fell into their familiar roles.

Tosh looked uneasy as she took Gwen's coat and walked with Jack over to the small cupboard. "Relax Tosh, could be fun" Jack reassured her with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"It's not that Jack. I enjoy Karaoke, it's just, you lot are from work."

"So?"

"So if sound terrible it will be in front of you all" She said with a glance over in Owen's direction. "And I wouldn't want to come in tomorrow and be the butt of some bad joke."

"Don't worry Tosh" Jack assured her while gently squeezing her shoulder.

Once they all assembled at a small table nestled in a corner Jack addressed them all, "Alright, we all know the deal here. I have one rule about this, what happens here in the pub stays here in the pub. I don't want anyone feeling like they have to be perfect or risk a firing squad of jokes tomorrow."

"Do we really have to do this? Couldn't we pull rank or something? What if the rift spits out an alien invasion during all of this?" whined Owen

"The predictor looks clear for the night" Tosh added trying to be helpful.

"If anything does happen we'll pull rank, but not before, we are a secret organization after all." Jack added.

"Oh cheer up Owen, never know, could be fun! Bit of a team building experience" Gwen laughed and lightly punched his arm.

They each sat in relative silence commentating occasionally on the few really good singers they were hearing. A book was passed around with slips of paper and golf pencils which finally made its way over to the Torchwood table.

"Do duets counts?" Owen asked to no one in particular.

"Yes." Ianto supplied and everyone looked at him waiting for an explanation as to why he knew this. "Says so in the fine print of the sign." Everyone nodded and went back to trying to decide what to sing.

"Gwen, care to help me get out of here quicker by joining me in a duet?" Owen directed at the Welshwoman.

"Normally no, but I hadn't planned on staying here this long so alright." They bent their heads together over the slip Owen was writing on while Jack sat tapping his pencil to his chin.

Tosh looked across the table to Ianto who seemed to be getting paler with each passing moment and she suspected it had nothing to do with the pint he was drinking.

"Ianto? Care to join me in a duet as well?" she asked. Ianto immediately looked relieved.

"I'd be honored. Thank you Tosh"

"Hey! That's no fair" Jack joked. Clearly not upset at all but thought that it would help lighten the mood.

"I'll sing with you next time Jack" Gwen quickly replied and everyone laughed at the absurd thought of returning here for Karaoke night ever again.

They all submitted their slips and waited for their turns to come up. More drinks had been ordered throughout the night and everyone was feeling more relaxed at the prospect of singing in front of their coworkers. Jack had stuck to water throughout the night but even he was relaxing in the company of his team. They were facing something terrifying together and doing well. Even though this was no alien invasion, or group of cannibals from the countryside, or faeries, it still held them in fear. Jack was no stranger to a stage, he had been in a circus at one time, but everyone else seemed nervous. Awkward social situations with the people you work with, the enemy of any group of people and certainly the enemy they were facing tonight. Jack's turn came first and he sang a song he had heard years ago in the 70's. The Real Me by The Who. He found the beginning lyrics to hit particularly close to home and so he felt he had to sing it tonight. It was a bit of rock song and he enjoyed the fast tempo and the rock and roll voice he had to use.

_I went back to the doctor_

_To get another shrink_

_I sit and tell him about my weekend,_

_But he never betrays what he thinks_

_Can you see the real me, doctor?_

When the song was through, he rejoined the group at the table even though he would now be able to leave. He wanted to stay and support his team. Gwen and Owen were up next and the song that Owen chose made Jack feel a little sad. Owen's past wasn't exactly the happiest and the reason for his joining Torchwood was particularly traumatic. Obviously their physician was still in pain from it all. As he heard their voices fill the air he noticed Owen had a good grunge rock style and Gwen's voice was light and filled with laughter but still it was beautiful. Owen sang a verse strong and powerful:

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

Then Gwen joined

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

And then the energy exploded from the pair and the crowd seemed to really enjoy the performance.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become _

They finished the song and grabbed their belongings with a rushed goodbye to everyone and left. Tosh seemed relieved and at the same time a bit disappointed. Ianto sent a small smile in her direction and she felt comforted. They were up next and as they left the table Jack wished them luck.

"Thank you Tosh, for offering me the duet" Ianto said as they made their way through the crowd to the stage.

"Anytime Ianto. After Breacon Beacons I think I owe you a few favors" she sent him a warm smile in return.

The song they chose was Under Pressure by Queen. The pair had felt it appropriate after their recent missions.

_Pressure pushing down on me_

_Pressing down on you, no man ask for_

_Under pressure that burns a building down_

_Splits a family in two_

_Puts people on streets_

_It's the terror of knowing_

_What this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Screaming, "Let me out!"_

_Tomorrow gets me higher_

_Pressure on people - people on streets_

_Chippin' around, kick my brains 'round the floor_

_These are the days - it never rains but it pours_

_People on streets - people on streets_

_It's the terror of knowing_

_What this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Screaming, "Let me out!"_

_Tomorrow gets me higher, higher, higher..._

_Pressure on people - people on streets_

They sang to each other and the screen mainly. The crowd loved the song but were more interested in singing along rather than in listening to the performers. Ianto and Tosh didn't mind. With the way things had been going they had both felt on the outside of everything. Tosh was slipping away from everyone and Ianto was having a hard time keeping his footing as a member of the team. They had both felt under pressure to save the world and each other. They had both felt the terror of knowing about aliens and all the horribleness of the worlds and strange beings that were out there. They were surprised to find that they were enjoying themselves a little. When the song finished it wasn't to rounds of applause or to screaming cheers of encore, and that's the way they both liked it. Returning to the table Jack gave Tosh a peck on her cheek and clapped Ianto on his back. "Great job you two!" he said sincerely and watched as they awkwardly sat and began to finish their drinks. Two more people took their turn at the mic before Ianto and Tosh were finished and ready to leave. It hadn't been the work outing any of them had expected but it had been interesting at least.

Weeks passed for the Torchwood team and everyone seemed all too happy to obey Jack's rule of not discussing what happened that night. Gwen caught the look Ianto and Tosh shared one morning when Ianto had been humming something while delivering the first round of coffee and Tosh had unconsciously began to hum the same song. She wanted to ask about it but instinctively knew it must have something to do with that night at the pub so she refrained. Owen caught Jack singing loudly in his office while the medic had been staying late and his boss had been reviewing reports. He could have sworn it was the same song from karaoke. Tosh had overheard Owen singing softly in the autopsy room and smiled to herself at the memory of Owen wanting to pull rank to get out of having to sing at the pub. Ianto guessed Gwen thought the tourist office was empty as one day he heard the Welshwoman singing the chorus to the song from that night at the pub on her way out for the day, quite loudly too. After the incident with Mary and the pendant, and Suzie coming back to life to almost kill Gwen they all decided to make their way to a pub again. They secretly all remembered the pub they were heading to was the one they vowed to avoid but outwardly they pretended they forgot. It had been a fun night and the team was getting closer to each other now. The idea to go out to a pub just happened to come out on a Tuesday night too.

Entering the pub they all made sure to grumble and grouse that they had accidentally walked to the bar they swore they wouldn't return to, but quickly dropped into doing the tasks Jack assigned them the first night. Ianto acquired a table, Tosh grabbed everyone's coats with Jack's help, and Owen and Gwen went for the drinks.

Gwen jumped on the book of songs when it came around and flipped to the duet section. She gleefully wrote her's and Jack's names down on a slip with the song she choose and handed it to Jack who laughed and walked it up the DJ.

Owen scoured the book next, intent on finding the song he wanted. He finally found it and ignored everyone's chatter as he wrote on his slip.

Tosh was next and said quietly to Ianto "I hope you don't mind but I was thinking of signing something solo tonight."

"Not at all Tosh." Ianto smiled, "I was thinking the same thing actually."

They poured over the book together as Owen drank deeply from his glass across from them. Gwen was sat between Owen and Jack and was laughing at something their leader was saying. Ianto felt Jack's knee brush up against his and jumped slightly. He stole a glance at the older man and decided to push his knee back, testing to see if it was an accidental move or deliberate. When Jack pushed back and looked at him with a large smile he knew his answer.

This time they all stayed to hear everyone sing. Jack reminding them once again about the rule of no mentioning this outside the pub. Gwen and Jack went up first and sang "You're the one that I want" from the musical Grease. The three members of Torchwood still sitting at the table laughed and cheered them on as their coworkers obviously had a blast on stage performing the song. Jack impressed them all with his dancing and Gwen had them all laughing at her impersonation of the lead roles.

Owen was next and sang "Bizarre Love Triangle" which was awkward for Gwen to say the least. She tried to break the tension by offering to buy the next round. The lyrics seemed to be perfect for them and Gwen was wondering what Owen was playing at.

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for that final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say_

Tosh's turn was next and she felt it only appropriate to sing "I Am Not A Robot". She had hoped the songs lyrics would reach Owen but the man had taken to helping Gwen with drinks at the bar. She didn't think they even heard her. She sang it anyway, and she felt good doing it.

_You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable_

_You are not a robot_

_You're lovable, so lovable_

_But you're just troubled_

_Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot_

_Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot_

Ianto and Jack had been left alone at the table and it wasn't until Tosh was in the chorus of her song that the Welshman even realized it. Jack turned to Ianto and asked "So, Ianto. How are you?"

"Uh, Fine sir."

"We're off the clock Ianto, you can call me Jack."

"Jack. I'm fine"

"Really? 'Cuz you look, edgy"

Ianto turned to him and darted his eyes back and forth from Jack's gaze to nothing in particular and he began to stutter a reply "It's just, uh...I". Then Jack placed a reassuring hand on his thigh and the tension he didn't even know he was holding onto melted out of him. He turned his attention back to Tosh but placed his hand over Jack's and gave it a squeeze. He picked up his drink with his other hand and smiling into the glass said "I'm fine". Jack believed him and waggled his eye brows at the suit clad man next to him before turning his attention back to Tosh as well.

A few strangers took to the microphone and the team was subjected to a truly awful rendition of stairway to heaven which lasted about as long as it would take to walk there, and a surprisingly good rendition of a pop song which none of them knew the name to but had heard before. Finally it was Ianto's turn. He felt a slight blush creep over his face but moved past it as he reached the stage. The song he choose was "And So It Goes". He thought the lyrics to be particularly meaningful for this point in his life.

_In every heart there is a room_

_A sanctuary safe and strong_

_To heal the wounds from lovers past_

_Until a new one comes along_

_I spoke to you in cautious tones_

_You answered me with no pretense_

_And still I feel I said too much_

_My silence is my self defense_

_And every time I've held a rose_

_It seems I only felt the thorns_

_And so it goes, and so it goes_

_And so will you soon I suppose_

_But if my silence made you leave_

_Then that would be my worst mistake_

_So I will share this room with you_

_And you can have this heart to break_

_And this is why my eyes are closed_

_It's just as well for all I've seen_

_And so it goes, and so it goes_

_And you're the only one who knows_

_So I would choose to be with you_

_That's if the choice were mine to make_

_But you can make decisions too_

_And you can have this heart to break_

_And so it goes, and so it goes_

_And you're the only one who knows_

Ianto didn't look toward his teammates at all while he sang and when he came back to the table he only made eye contact with Tosh. Jack had slapped him on the back as he had done before and said to the whole group "Well done everybody." Gwen seconded the sentiment and bid everyone goodnight. Owen stayed nursing his pint and watching his mobile like a hawk until after a while he was sent a text and left quickly, calling out a goodbye over his shoulder. Tosh sipped her drink and tried to shake the sad look from her face as she turned to the remaining members of Torchwood next to her. Ianto could tell she wasn't ready to leave yet, even though her drink was near empty so he offered "Another round Tosh?" She gratefully nodded her head and Ianto made his way up to the bar. Jack's gaze followed him and Tosh watched Jack. When Jack turned back and faced her he shrugged and asked "What?"

"Interesting song he chose, don't you think?" her reply came with a smile. She knew him too well. That look wasn't just his usual glancing at Ianto's backside, there was something more. Three years of watching Jack on and off the field had taught her how to read the older man's looks.

"Yes. I found it enjoyable" Jack tried to play ignorant.

"He sang it well, too. It's almost as if it held some meaning for him"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Tosh" Jack replied with a coy smile, then turned to watch as Ianto was making his way back to the table. The younger man smiled at them as he returned with the drinks and sat down across from Tosh in what had been Gwen's seat. The young man felt more relaxed now and the rest of the evening was spent chatting about local politics, the most recent celebrity scandal, and a couple of Jack's more tame stories of the times before Ianto and Tosh had joined Torchwood. It was an enjoyable evening and Jack and Ianto walked Tosh home before making their way back to the hub.

Ianto wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen. He and Jack hadn't really talked about the possibility of future times together but his subtle actions were leading Ianto to believe the captain was open to the idea. He decided to test that theory when they walked up to the railings over looking the bay. Jack gazed up to look at the sky. Ianto gazed at Jack.

It was different being attracted to a man. Not good or bad, just simply, different. He found Jack's jaw line enticing so he stepped closer. He found Jack's body warm, so he pressed his shoulder against the older man's. Jack looked at him and smiled. Knowing that smile was just for him, that it was _because_ of him, was all the incentive he needed. Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack softly. When he pulled away, Jack slowly opened his eyes and waggled his brows in a silent question. Ianto nodded his answer and the two men walked quickly back to the hub.

Many months had passed before the team found themselves in the pub on Karaoke night again. It was the day of Jack's return from traveling with the Doctor. Jack's ex, John Hart, had come back and nearly destroyed the Torchwood team, then got a bomb latched to his chest and grabbed Gwen as hostage, nearly getting all of Cardiff blown sky high. They were able to get the bomb off of him and when they threw it into the Rift opening it exploded causing time to revert to the previous night when John arrived. So now, the team had to avoid themselves. They also all needed a drink. So once again they walked to the pub and played pretend ignorance that it was Tuesday night and they were all now forced to sing a song in order to leave. Jack, having had enough seriousness for one evening, demanded they all sing something out of their comfort zones.

"Be silly" he said to the group with a smile as they found themselves at a familiar table, drinks in hand. "Sing a girl's song" He directed at Owen.

"I am not singing a girl's song Harkness" Owen rolled his eyes.

"I will." Ianto said surprising them all. Jack gave him a lopsided grin. "If you do the opposite" he added as he looked at his captain.

"What?" Jack replied, confused.

"He's, right." Interjected Tosh. "last time you did something silly, so this time you should do something serious."

Feeling torn between being uncharacteristically vulnerable at the moment, and wanting to tell them all about what happened to him over the last year (only three months to them) he mulled over the request before answering, "Ok." with a small smile.

The book of songs didn't reach the table until they were all finished with the first round. Jack offered to buy them all another drink while Owen and Gwen fought over the book and Tosh giggled at the looks Owen was sending her. Ianto went to help Jack carry the drinks back and Tosh noticed that his hand rested on the small of Jack's back in a very tender way. Jack seemed startled at the touch at first but then visibly relaxed when he saw it was Ianto. He bent his head and rested in on Ianto's for a second before the drinks were ready. Tosh sighed happily at what she was seeing. It was a rather sweet moment.

When Jack and Ianto returned to the table Gwen was giddy with excitement holding onto her slip of paper with her name and song choice written on it. Owen was filling in his slip of paper and Tosh was flipping through the book. Ianto filled out his slip without even looking at the book, causing the group to all raise their eyebrows at him. His response was to just wink. The book was finally passed to Jack and he perused it slowly, intent on finding the right song. After everyone had filled out a slip Gwen bounced them over to the DJ.

Tosh was up first and she sang "Notice Me". It was obvious why she chose it, it had an upbeat tempo and the lyrics were transparent.

_Ain't it kind of intriguing  
Things for you that I'm feeling?  
Seems as though it happened overnight_

So now that I'm not reclusive  
Please don't find me intrusive  
Tell me that your flattery is so ex-clu-sive...

Notice me (notice me)  
Notice me (notice me)  
Face it baby, you need me!  
Notice me (notice me)  
Notice me (notice me)  
Don't pretend you don't see me, honey...

Ianto snorted into his drink when heard the next bit of lyrics, Jack laughed, and Gwen's eyes went wide.

_I'm tired of playing these games, so  
Darling, which way do we go?  
Tell me I'm your lady cause  
I won't-be-your-hoe!_

Notice me (notice me)  
Notice me (notice me)  
Why you makin' me shout it?  
Notice me (notice me)  
Notice me (notice me)  
Why you bein' such a d*ck about it?

Upon returning to the table, Gwen was still clapping for her and said "That was bloody well done Tosh!". Ianto and Jack seconded the praise and Owen mumbled something about her looking cute in the spotlight. Owen's turn was next and he sang a grunge song called Heavy Doctor. Gwen couldn't make out all the lyrics but they seemed to suit him, and his voice was perfect for it. Jack nodded his approval when the song was over and Owen rejoined them. There was a mix up at the DJ's station and he ended up calling out a few stranger's turns next. The Torchwood team didn't mind. They had to avoid themselves for several hours and were enjoying the time spent together. Owen and Ianto went to get the next round and Gwen and Tosh immediately turned to Jack and began asking questions, "Did you miss him?" Gwen said, "Has he said anything to you yet?" Tosh asked eagerly. Jack sat back and spread out his hands, "Whoa hey, clam down." Then he glanced over at Ianto before sighing, "I...asked him out."

Tosh and Gwen looked at each other. Then Gwen leaned in further "So, you asked him out...to go shopping?" Tosh quickly joined the scheme of teasing their captain.

"To do errands?"

"Weevil hunting?" Gwen proposed

"picking up new floor mats for the SUV?" Tosh pushed out through her giggling.

Jack sighed dramatically and leaned on his elbows. He looked at the table avoiding their smiling and inquisitive stares, then said slowly, "I asked him out. On a...date". Both girls said in unison "And?".

Jack groaned but smiled, "And he said, yes." Tosh and Gwen both let out a squee in delight. Jack then put on a serious face and pointed his finger at them.

"And that's all I'm going to tell you about it."

"Sure", came Tosh's reply.

"Alright" Gwen said with a slight twinge of disappointment.

Owen and Ianto finally returned with the drinks laughing about something, causing Jack to wonder how the two men, who were normally at odds, go on while he was away. Fairly well he imagined. Well enough that Owen didn't seem to have any more bullet holes in him at any rate.

It was Ianto's turn next and he gladly took the microphone. With a laugh and a smile he began to sing the girly song he chose as promised. Jack was sure he had never heard the song before but he liked it all the same. He was pretty sure Ianto picked it out of thin air but listening to the lyrics he began to wonder.

_Boy, I know you better_

_Than you think you know yourself_

_I know where your coming from_

_Seeing you together_

_And I swear I can tell_

_There's something going on_

_I've seen her expression_

_As she looks in your direction_

_It's there in her eyes_

_You say there's no connection_

_You don't think that's her intention_

_Baby, you must be blind_

_I know that she wants you_

_She wants you, she wants you_

_I know it instinctively_

_(I know she wants, I know she wants you)_

_I know that she wants you_

_She wants you, she wants you_

_You say you're in love with me_

_(I know she wants, I know she wants you)_

As the young Welshman was singing, a group of girls who obviously knew the song started dancing and singing along. Ianto immediately began to have fun with them by walking towards them and joining in. He obviously knew the lyrics by heart and Jack chuckled at the thought of the young man dancing in his room singing along to this song as he donned his suit in the morning, or taking it off. Jack bit his lip as the image passed through is mind.

_Boy, you think I'm crazy_

_You'll say she don't mean a thing_

_That I'm the one for you_

_She just wants your body, baby_

_She don't give a damn_

_What I've been going through_

_She wants satisfaction_

_To be center of attraction_

_It's clear to me_

_She needs no imitations_

_She's got such determination_

_Baby, you still don't see_

_I know that she wants you_

_She wants you, she wants you_

_I know it instinctively_

_(I know she wants, I know she wants you)_

_I know that she wants you_

_She wants you, she wants you_

_You say you're in love with me_

_(I know she wants, I know she wants you)_

_You understand_

_You take my hand_

_You're proud to be my man and I won't let you go_

_I've seen her expression_

_As she looks in your direction_

_It's there in her eyes_

Gwen had been pointedly ignoring the song and Jack finally figured it out. Ianto was directing this song to him, it was about Gwen. He felt slightly guilty that the young man felt the way he did, but was far from apologizing for it. Jack was a flirt, and was used to multiple partners. This was a case of one of those quaint 21st century categories. Still, Ianto didn't seem to be singing it out of malice, in fact the Welshman seemed to be enjoying his time on the mic taking a little dig at Gwen and him. Jack even saw one of the girls he had been dancing with slip a piece of paper into his jacket pocket. He could only assume it had the girl's number on it.

Tosh praised Ianto's performance as he returned to the table. Gwen had been called up next and gave an awkward smile as she passed Ianto. Jack turned to to him.

"Nice song. Don't think I've heard it before."

"Really?" Ianto asked as Jack shook his head. "It's by a girl named Billie. Pretty as a rose, she is."

"I'll have to look her up." Jack replied seriously.

"And the lyrics. What did you think of them?" Ianto asked into his drink, forcing himself to not look at Jack.

"I found them to be...educational." Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack's answer.

"Well, I'm sure I could school you further" Ianto replied cheekily.

"Oi! no flirting at the table" Owen groused tiredly. It had been a long day and they were each now finishing their third drink.

Jack winked to further irritate him and they all watched as Gwen began her song. Ianto snickered into his drink when the music started. Owen wondered aloud who sang the song and Tosh answered him. Jack had reached under the table and placed his had on Ianto's knee tentatively. Ianto didn't react at first and Jack began to pull away, but then Ianto quickly grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers together, putting Jack at ease. Gwen's voice was powerful and throaty, impressing them all. She too seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

_I could feel it from the start,_

_Couldn't stand to be apart._

_Something about you caught my eye,_

_Something moved me deep inside!_

_Don't know what you did boy but_

_You had it and I've been hooked ever since._

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend_

_I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense._

_Everytime I see you everything starts making sense._

_Just do your thang honey!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_(what you do)._

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon._

_You got soul, you got class._

_You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!_

_Ain't no other man its true - all right -_

_Ain't no other man but you._

She also got the group of girls to join in singing and dancing with her. She needed the screen for the lyrics, so the girls joined her on stage instead of her going to them. They seemed to be bouncing at every beat, the pub was alive with energy, everyone was smiling and having a good time, Jack looked around and took it all in. This is what he was fighting for in the past year. This is what he was suffering for while chained in the bowels of the Valiant. Life. And it was glorious. Ianto squeezed his hand gently under the table and glanced sideways at him. The song was still going on and Gwen and the girls were having a blast.

_Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!_

_Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!_

_You're the light that I needed._

_You got what I want boy, and I want it!_

_So keep on givin' it up!_

When Gwen returned to the table after her song had ended she grabbed her pint glass and told her team she was going to sit with her new friends until she finished her current drink, then would be back with them. Jack got up and went to take the stage as it was his turn. Owen, Tosh, and Ianto all listened eagerly. They knew whatever song Jack had chosen held some special meaning and may give them insight to who he was, or where he had been, or what he had gone through while he was away. The music started and Tosh gasped as she recognized it.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_To telling only lies_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do_

_And I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

Ianto got up from the table and went over to the bar. He order a drink and made sure it was top shelf. Tosh watched him curiously, but was drawn to Jack's silky voice. It was quite lovely to hear. There were a few older blokes who began to sing along but Jack's voice was strong and clear. Owen noticed his eyes had seemed to follow Ianto to the bar and for a moment he allowed himself to feel hopeful for the pair. A _brief_ moment, he had a reputation to uphold after all.

_When my fist clenches, crack it open_

_Before I use it and lose my cool_

_When I smile, tell me some bad news_

_Before I laugh and act like a fool_

_If I swallow anything evil_

_Put your finger down my throat_

_If I shiver, please give me a blanket_

_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

When Jack got back to the table Ianto had just returned with a tumbler in his hand. He offered it to the older man. Jack gave Ianto a look that said 'You know I don't drink at pubs.' and Ianto must have heard his thoughts because he said, "I know, but I also know it's been one hell of a day and we couldn't very well go back to the hub to get your private stock could we?". Jack nodded and sipped the drink. It was actually pretty decent and smiled his thanks at the young man. Gwen joined them again a short while later and Owen stifled a yawn.

"Owen, maybe you should head out?" Gwen asked.

"Ya, I think I just might." He replied.

They all turned to Tosh when they heard her name called again and she sheepishly looked at them all. "Well, I'm not tired yet and we haven't done this in so long, so I thought I would do two".

"Me too!" Gwen laughed. "I've put in for another go"

"Well now. I can't very well go when Tosh is about to go on can I?" Owen said as he turned in his chair to face the stage properly.

When the music began, the team looked at each other with shocked faces and then burst out laughing. "Well, I did tell everyone to be silly." Jack laughed.

_Come on, babe_

_Why don't we paint the town?_

_And all that jazz_

_I'm gonna rouge my knees_

_And roll my stockings down_

_And all that jazz_

_Start the car_

_I know a whoopee spot_

_Where the gin is cold_

_But the piano's hot!_

_It's just a noisy hall_

_Where there's a nightly brawl_

_And all that jazz_

_Slick your hair_

_And wear your buckle shoes_

_And all that jazz_

Tosh seemed to be really getting into the song and was dancing more risqué than the team had ever seen before. It was a real treat to see her in such a light.

_Find a flask_

_We're playing fast and loose_

_And all that jazz_

_Right up here_

_Is where I store the juice_

_And all that jazz_

_Come on, babe_

_We're gonna brush the sky_

_I betcha Lucky Lindy_

_never flew so high_

_'Cause in the stratosphere_

_How could he lend an ear_

_To all that jazz?_

_Oh, you're gonna see your_

_Sheba shimmy shake_

_And all that jazz_

_Oh, she's gonna shimmy_

_Till her garters break_

_And all that jazz_

_Show her where to park her girdle_

_Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle_

_(If she'd hear her baby's queer)_

_For all that jazz_

_All that jazz_

Then Toshiko truly impressed the Torchwood team with the last verse. Her powerful voice seemed to come form out of nowhere and she belted the last line perfectly.

_No, I'm no one's wife_

_But, oh, I love my life_

_And all that jazz_

Jack and Ianto both stood and cheered for Tosh when she was done, Jack letting out a whistle. Owen nodded his head at her and said, "Nicely done Tosh."

"Nicely done? Oh Owen you could do better than that. That was bloody magnificent!" Gwen said as she pecked Tosh on the cheek and lightly smacked the doctor's arm.

There was a bit of a wait for Gwen's second song to come up and during that time Ianto and Jack each submitted a second song. Owen flat out refused to do another song but bought everyone another round of drinks. This time Jack went with him. At the bar Owen asked, "So, uh, what exactly did he say?"

"Who?" For a moment Jack wondered if he was going to get asked the same question the girls asked him earlier.

"This other Doctor of yours. What exactly did he say?"

"Oh." Jack replied. He didn't really want to be reminded at the moment, but from the look Owen was giving, he was going to have to answer him.

"Come on Jack. As your primary physician I should know." Owen encouraged.

"I'm a fixed point in time and space. I don't think I'll ever be fixed."

"Shit." Owen swore. "Sorry mate. Really."

"That's alright Owen, all of this," He pointed at the people in the pub "and you and them" he pointed over at the table where Gwen, Tosh and Ianto were all laughing, "You're all worth it."

When Jack got up and followed Owen, Ianto knew immediately what the looks Gwen and Tosh were giving him meant and replied before they could even begin to say anything. "No"

"What? We weren't going to say anything" Gwen replied trying to hide her smile.

"Yes you were" Ianto replied.

"Ianto, you can tell us." Tosh pressed with a smile on her face.

With a sigh Ianto said "If I don't tell you anything now you'll probably just pester me until I do."

"I'm Welsh, of course I will" Gwen laughed and pointed at her chest proudly.

"Well, he sort of, asked me out." Gwen and Tosh rolled their eyes and waited with pointed looks until Ianto specified what they wanted to hear. "On a...date" and again the girls giggled and squeed in delight at the happy news.

"So, go on. How'd he ask?" Gwen pushed for more detail.

"Honestly?"

Both girls nodded in agreement.

"Awkwardly." They girls looked at each other stunned, and then after a silent moment broke into a fit of laughter. "Like a gawky teenager asking for the first time" Ianto continued and began to laugh as well. "It was sweet really but there was our big strong tough hero, _The_ Captain Jack Harkness,"

"The man who has had more sexual encounters than all of us combined" added Tosh for emphasis.

"The man who has a "I once dated a guy who-" story for every day of the month" Gwen managed to add through tears in her eyes.

Ianto nodded and continued "The same! The man was so awkward.". They all burst out fully laughing now at the image of Jack ever being so unsure of himself. After they settled down for a bit Tosh placed her hand on Ianto's arm.

"You must be special if he was that worried about what your answer would be"

Ianto looked at her and grinned, he supposed he was. Of course, Jack was pretty special to him too.

When Owen and Jack returned they all sat in comfortable silence until Gwen was called up for her next song.

_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, whats lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

Tosh liked the song and felt a connection to the lyrics. She liked music that was about strong women. Owen was busy watching a very leggy red head at the opposite end of the bar, wondering if it was worth chatting her up. Neither of them noticed Jack leaning in to whisper into Ianto's ear, or the large smile his actions elicited in response. Even Gwen was looking the other way as Ianto turned toward Jack and kissed him. When Gwen's song was over both men had casually returned their attention to the others. Tosh asked Gwen to write down the name of the song and who it was by so she could download it, which lead to the girls getting into a conversation about sharing thumb drives with music loaded on them. Ianto suggested that Tosh simply hack into Gwen's computer to obtain the files but was met with scowls from both women. He gave a glance at Owen and Jack who each shrugged at him, not wanting to get involved. Ianto was given an out as he was called up for his second choice.

The team watched curiously as Ianto went over to the group of girls he had been dancing with before and talked to them. They all got up nodding their heads and with drinks in hand they made their way over to the stage with Ianto. The music began and the girls all started acting as back-up dancers like in a pop group.

_You ask a question, "Can I come in for coffee?"_

_I thought this could never be._

_I thought for a minute, then smiled for a second,_

_Coz you're just my cup of tea._

_The coffee was steamin', and I, I was dreamin'_

_You'd take me to boiling point._

_Your lips started kissin', my heart started missin'_

_We damn nearly wrecked the joint._

Jack smiled at the lyrics, and the rest of the tabled laughed out right. Of course their master coffee maker would chose a song about coffee.

_Like a dream you held my body tight. (you held my body tight)_

_Like caffine you kept me up all night._

_I like my men like I like my coffee,_

_Hot, strong and sweet like toffee._

_Oh, so you know that I can't let you go._

_I like my men like I like my coffee,_

_Hot, strong and sweet like toffee._

_Oh, and I know that I can't let you go._

Jack really grinned broadly at the song and could not believe that Ianto was actually singing this in public. But then again, Jack had told the boys to sing songs by girls. Ianto was definitely sticking to the rule.

_I thought that maybe I'd slept like a baby,_

_Alas it was just a dream._

_Then in popped my lover, pulled back the covers_

_Coz I like my coffee with cream._

_Then I felt a stirring deep inside. (you stir me up inside)_

_Fill my cup (fill my cup) till it's flowing down the side._

_I like my men like I like my coffee,_

_Hot, strong and sweet like toffee._

_Oh, so you know that I can't let you go._

_I like my men like I like my coffee,_

_Hot, strong and sweet like toffee._

_Oh, and I know that I can't let you go._

_Men like my coffee, really turn me on._

_Sometimes espresso, sometimes he's too strong._

_Then there's Costa Rican, mellow but he's rich._

_But never give me instant, coz baby, he's too quick._

_Like a dream you held my body tight. (you held my body tight)_

_Like a fiend you kept me up all night._

_I like my men like I like my coffee,_

_Hot, strong and sweet like toffee._

_Oh, so you know that I can't let you go._

The team was still chuckling at the song choice when Ianto made his way back to them. It was now getting late and everyone was feeling the effects of the alcohol and the long stressful day they had. They all sat with little enthusiasm as they watched and listened to the other patrons singing. Some songs where well known while others were pretty obscure. Inwardly they all wished Jack's name would be called soon so they could finally leave and get some rest. Owen must have been thinking about it more than the others because out of no where he asked Jack a question.

"Jack? Where the bloody hell are we supposed to go?"

"B&B not too far from here. Just walk in and say we're Torchwood."

They all seemed to have the same thought 'how did Jack already have the arrangements made when they had been with him all night?'

"How?" Owen asked.

"We have an arrangement with them." Jack replied plainly.

"I don't think I ever want to see the accounting for Torchwood."

"You really don't" Ianto said rather quickly. "It's a mess."

Then finally Jack's name was called. Owen let his attention slip, Tosh and Gwen seemed to be engrossed in the song lists they were scribbling on the small bits of paper in their hands, Ianto seemed to be the only one watching Jack. When he heard Jack sing it was very slow but melodious. Jack began to gaze back at Ianto as he was singing and the lyrics made Ianto melt a little inside. Only a little. He was still a man after all.

_Ambling madly all over the town _

_The call to arms, you're likened to a whisper _

_I liken to a radio _

_You were a brick bag a bowery tuff, so rough _

_They called you from a cartoona_³ _

_Pulled out of your pantaloons _

_But You _

_My brother in arms _

_I'd rather I'd lose my limbs _

_Than let you come to harm _

_But You _

_My bombazine doll _

_The bullets may singe your skin _

_And the mortars may fall _

_But I _

_I never felt so much life _

_Than tonight _

_Huddled in the trenches _

_Gazing on the battle field _

_Our rifles blaze away _

_We blaze away _

Ianto felt his eyes burning a bit and tried to tear his gaze away from Jack, he really did. It was just too quiet a moment to ruin. It was too powerful a moment to continue. Jack seemed to be holding him there in a fixed point.

Tosh felt Gwen's stillness and looked up to see her looking at Jack. She looked at Ianto and noticed his eyes were glistening.

_Corporal Bradley of regiment five _

_And proud array standing by the bathing _

_Soldiers and the stevedores _

_We laid on the mattress and tumbled to sleep _

_Our eyes align, swaddled in our civies _

_Cradled in our dungarees _

_But You _

_My brother in arms _

_I'd rather I'd lose my limbs _

_Than let you come to harm _

_But You _

_My bombazine doll _

_The bullets may singe your skin _

_And the mortars may fall _

_But I _

_I never felt so much life _

_Than tonight _

_Huddled in the trenches _

_Gazing on the battle field _

_Our rifles blaze away _

_We blaze away _

_We blaze away _

_We blaze away_

When the song was over, Owen stood and went to gather up their coats. Gwen and Tosh followed quickly and Ianto held back just a small bit. When Jack reached him he said "Nice song"

"And the lyrics?" Jack asked.

"I found them to be...educational."

"Well, pay attention Ianto. School is in session." with that Jack winked at him and walked out of the pub.

They all piled into a cab, not that that B&B was far, but they were tired, it was late, and they were supposed to be avoiding themselves. When they arrived, Owen rushed in and was the first to settle into a room. Just as Jack had said, all they needed to do was walk in and say they were Torchwood and the staff quickly handed them each a key to their different rooms. Gwen and Tosh said good night to Jack and Ianto but were giving them funny looks.

Gwen pulled Tosh aside down the hall and whispered "Want to do something awkward and very high school-ish?" Tosh nodded in quick agreement. They both stole into Gwen's room and listened at the door, waiting for the two men to pass by and say something.

Jack walked Ianto to his room and said, "Well, I guess this is good night."

Ianto unlocked the door and replied "I would offer you a night cap but I don't think I have anything in at the moment."

Gwen and Tosh could barely make out what was being said so Gwen risked opening the door a hair. She could see Jack looked slightly sad at whatever Ianto had said.

"Another time perhaps?" Jack asked timidly.

"No" Ianto answered abruptly.

Jack's face fell and his stomach knotted, "What? but, Ianto, I thought, before I mean, you said..."

For a minute Gwen and Tosh deeply regretted their decision to play spy and Gwen's heart was breaking for Jack. Tosh's breath had caught in her throat as they heard their captain stumble on his words and caught the older man's voice cracking slightly.

"Jack." Ianto cut him off.

Jack looked at him questioningly. Ianto smiled and tipped his head toward the door while glancing into the darkened room. Jack let out a relieved laugh and took a step into the room, he stopped over the threshold and looked at Ianto, silently asking with his eyes if he was sure. Ianto gave him a look that said "Of course" and nodded. The two men entered the room and Ianto, who was checking out Jack's rear, closed the door without glancing back.

Tosh and Gwen both let out a shaking sigh of relief. With a whispered "goodnight" Toshiko slipped quietly out of Gwen's room and tiptoed past Ianto's.

Jack had wanted to jump out and scare Tosh and Gwen but Ianto advised him against it after the day they had all just been through. Ianto set about turning down the covers while Jack went to start the bath. Meeting the older man in the loo after stripping he stepped in to share the shower. Jack seemed timid at first, like he was worried that any small movement he made would frighten Ianto away. Ianto decided to reassure his captain and placed Jack's strong arms around him, then he wrapped his own around the older man's frame. Ianto hugged Jack and whispered softly to him, "It's alright Jack, you're home now." Jack's grip tightened and he dropped his face into Ianto's neck. "You're home" repeated Ianto, "Whatever it was, it's all over now. It's all over." Jack's body shook and Ianto realized he was crying into him. His heart broke for Jack. Whatever it had been that kept their leader away for so long must have been horrible. Then the past day with John Hart and all the trouble he brought down on them, it must have been so hard for Jack. Ianto could only imagine what horrible thing Jack had gone through, but he did know what it felt like to have something traumatic happen, and he knew that in those instances all you wanted was to be reassured that it was all finally over while you cried your bloody eyes out. So that's exactly what he intended to let Jack do. "You're home now Jack. It's all over. You're with me. I'm here Jack, I'm right here" He just repeated the same reassuring things over and over again, holding back his own tears and being strong for the man in his arms.

When Jack had calmed a bit, Ianto washed himself quickly and then dried off while Jack took care of himself. Ianto turned up the heat a bit in the room to make it more relaxing and set to fluffing the pillows. Jack came into the room looking absolutely miserable but the tension he was carrying seemed to be gone.

"Ianto? Tell I'm really home again. Tell me I-" Ianto made his way around the bed to Jack and kissed him soundly.

"You really are home Jack." Ianto replied. "And as soon as you have a mug of my coffee you'll be 100% convinced." He added smiling.

Jack laughed a little at that and pulled Ianto close to him.

"I can't wait to take you out on that date." He said softly and sincerely.

"I know." replied Ianto as he led him to bed and switched off the lights. Once they were settled and snuggled deep beneath the plush covers Ianto whispered, "Neither can I".

Safe, comfortable, and in each other's arms the two men fell blissfully into a deep sleep, thoughts of their first date dancing in their heads.


End file.
